


Holiday Sweater

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Pranking, Prompt: Holiday Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes pranks needed a willing partner-in-crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Sweater

Natasha checked her watch. “Fifteen minutes.”

Melinda nodded. “I’ll get these down to storage. You make yourself scarce.”

Natasha laughed, turned to the closet and arranged the lonely sweater on its hanger. She tugged the reindeer decked sleeves back and forth until the sweater hung so that the prominent red pompom serving as Rudolph’s nose was the most eye-catching thing when the closet door opened.

“Ten, Mel.”

“Be gone when I get back,” Melinda said, and grabbed the pile of suit jackets and dress shirts. Natasha leaned across her full arms for a kiss, and they slipped from Coulson’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Repairs tag (1x09).
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
